princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Song
Brave Song is the 4th track to Seigaku Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 目を閉じれば映る　幾つもの「ガンバレ」 どこにいても繋がっているから 高鳴る鼓動はきっと　夢を叶えるための合図 さあ　走り出そう ゆらゆらと浮かんで消える　蜃気楼の様な栄光を 追いかけて　躓いては　その度に増えた傷跡 「アイツみたいになりたい」と 願っても自分は自分で 眠れない　夜は一人　不安と闘ってた ボロボロになって　涙も枯れて でもここまで来れたのは 支えてくれた人がいたから ねえ　僕はもう　一人じゃないよ 目を閉じれば映る　幾つもの「ガンバレ」 どこにいても繋がっているから 高鳴る鼓動はきっと　夢を叶えるための合図 さあ　走り出そう 履き潰した靴の数で　勝ち負けが決まる訳じゃない でもきっと　この努力は　未来の僕を変える 今鳴り響く　拍手の渦に 飲み込まれてしまいそうな 僕を奮い立たせるのは いつだってそう　夢の跡先 ゆらゆらと浮かんで消える　蜃気楼の様な栄光を 追いかけて　躓いては　それでも進んでゆくんだ 目を閉じれば映る　幾つもの「ガンバレ」 どこにいても繋がっているから 高鳴る鼓動はきっと　夢を叶えるための合図 さあ　走り出そう 高鳴る鼓動はきっと　夢を叶えるための合図 さあ　走り出そう |-| Romaji= Me o tojire ba utsuru ikutsu mo no 'gan bare' doko ni i te mo tsunagatte iru kara takanaru kodō wa kitto yume o kanaeru tame no aizu sā hashiride sō yurayura to ukan de kieru shinkirō no yō na eikō o oikake te tsumazui te wa sono tabi ni fue ta kizuato 'aitsu mitai ni nari tai' to negatte mo jibun wa jibun de nemure nai yoru wa ichi nin fuan to tatakatte ta boroboro ni natte namida mo kare te demo koko made kore ta no wa sasae te kure ta hito ga i ta kara nē boku wa mō ichi nin ja nai yo me o tojire ba utsuru ikutsu mo no 'gan bare' doko ni i te mo tsunagatte iru kara takanaru kodō wa kitto yume o kanaeru tame no aizu sā hashiride sō hakitsubushi ta kutsu no kazu de kachimake ga kimaru wake ja nai demo kitto kono doryoku wa mirai no boku o kaeru ima narihibiku hakushu no uzu ni nomikomare te shimai sō na boku o furuitataseru no wa itsu datte sō yume no ato saki yurayura to ukan de kieru shinkirō no yō na eikō o oikake te tsumazui te wa soredemo susun de yuku n da me o tojire ba utsuru ikutsu mo no 'gan bare' doko ni i te mo tsunagatte iru kara takanaru kodō wa kitto yume o kanaeru tame no aizu sā hashiride sō takanaru kodō wa kitto yume o kanaeru tame no aizu sā hashiridaso u |-| English= No matter where we are, we're always connected to the encouragements that we see when we close our eyes The sound of our hearts beating is surely a signal so we can make our dreams come true So let's start running Glory is like a mirage, vanishing into thin air Each time I stumbled chasing after it, I got more scars Even though I wished to be like him, I'm still always me I kept fighting my insecurity on the nights I couldn't sleep I was exhausted, even my tears withered but I was able to reach here because I had people supporting me Hey, I'm not alone anymore No matter where we are, we're always connected to the encouragements that we see when we close our eyes The sound of our hearts beating is surely a signal so we can make our dreams come true So let's start running The number of shoes that you've worn doesn't determine wether you win or lose But this effort will surely change our future selves Now I'm about to be swallowed by an echoing vortex of applause What keeps me going is, and will always be, what happens after our dreams come true Glory is like a mirage, vanishing into thin air I stumbled chasing after it, but still I keep on going No matter where we are, we're always connected to the encouragements that we see when we close our eyes The sound of our hearts beating is surely a signal so we can make our dreams come true So let's start running The sound of our hearts beating is surely a signal so we can make our dreams come true So let's start running Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics